


Reunited

by aeryntheofficial



Series: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x Reader Oneshots [6]
Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/pseuds/aeryntheofficial
Summary: Din unexpected has to leave the reader in the dead of night. Five years later he returns to her, only to find that he has a son he never knew about
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Series: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x Reader Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Reunited

In the years that you and Din have been together, not once have you woken up alone.

On this particular morning however, you do. You wake up in a slight panic when Din isn’t next to you, his arm around your waist. You bolt from the bed, picking up your discarded clothing that is scattered about the room from the night before, and tug the items on haphazardly. Darting around your small home, your eyes search every room and your breathing picks up when you don’t find him. You spend the next few moments looking for a note, a hologram - anything explaining his sudden disappearance.

But there’s nothing.

There is no response from the com link he had given you all those years ago as a way to reach him if you need to. You try every day when you wake up and before you go to bed, but you never receive a response. Soon days turn into weeks and your worry starts to fade into some sort of denial. Maybe he got called away on an emergency, something to do with his covert, and that’s why he had to leave. He would come back, you reassure yourself as weeks turn into months. Even with each passing day as your heart feels like it’s breaking and it takes everything in you to hold back the tears that threaten to fall with each unanswered call over the come link -you tell yourself that he will be back.

He always comes back. 

—

Those words you told yourself, all those years ago still echo in your mind, mocking your naivety. Eventually months turned into years, which soon turned into five years without the man you loved.

No call. No contact. Nothing. He never came back. 

After about a year you realized you couldn’t keep your life on hold for him anymore, having someone else to take care of as well. You had found out about two months after Din left that you were with child. You had been elated at first, excited at the prospect of finally being a mother, finally having a family like you and Din have talked about. However, the minute you arrived back at your small home on the edge of town, the happiness was quickly dashed away by grief. That night and for several weeks following you had tried the com link every day – telling Din the news and that he had a child waiting for him back here, with you. But with every call that went unanswered, a new seed of bitterness planted itself in your heart.

He abandoned you.

That was the only thing you could seem to think of as the years went on and your anger festered. And for some reason, it’s worse today.

You are currently sat in your living room, folding the laundry as your son, Declan, is taking a nap in the back room. You move to stand, picking up a pile of clothes to put away when a sharp knock at the door startles you. You immediately set the pile down and scurry to the door, not wanting another knock to wake Declan up. You don’t even bother to check to see who it is, assuming it is a neighbor in need of something. So, when you swing the door open and your eyes fall to an all too familiar beskar helmet, your entire body freezes up. You hear his deep baritone slip from the modulator, but you can’t seem to comprehend the words that meet your ears. Before you can fully process what you are doing, you step out of your house, closing the door behind you in the process, and curl your fist at your side. The only thing that finally breaks you from your blind rage is the sharp burning sensation in your hand as your fist connects with the side of man’s helmet.

He stumbles back, and you take this moment of weakness to plant your hands firmly on his chest and push him away from you causing him to finally lose his footing and fall to the dirt in front of you. The metal man before you is blurry, and you realize that tears have forced their way out of your eyes and are now falling steadily down your cheeks as your chest heaves in anger.

_Why is he here? After all these fucking years, he decides to just show up at your doorstep?_

You watch as he starts to stand, and you find that you can finally hear the words coming from his lips, “ _Cyare–”_

“Don’t call me that!” you yell, “You don’t get to call me that anymore!”

While his initial reaction is to feel shocked at your actions, he can’t find it in himself to show it. He knows you are justified in your words; he hasn’t seen you in five years due to what happened on Nevarro. Yet, despite logic telling him otherwise, he takes a step towards you, your name falling from his lips.

“Please, just let me explain,” he pleads.

You shake your head firmly, “I don’t want to hear your _fucking_ excuses Din,” you bark, “You _left me!_ For five years!” you’re screaming now, your mind clouded with all of the pent-up anger and bitterness from the past, that you forget someone is sleeping in your house.

Din doesn’t move from his place, but you can feel the desperation radiating from him as his hands clench into fists at his side, “There was a reason - It wasn’t by choice!” he reasoned.

“Bullshit, it wasn’t by choice!” you spit, “You didn’t come back. You didn’t call me. You didn’t answer your com link, for _five years_ Din!”

Din finally moves from his position, taking a small step forward, hands reaching out to you, “Please – _please_ just let me explain what –“

“Momma?”

A small whispery voice floats through the air, and you immediately whip around, eyes widening as you see Declan standing in the doorway of your house. You rush over to him, completely ignoring Din’s statue like figure as he watches you walk over and crouch in front of the child.

“Baby, you need to go back inside,” you say softly, hands holding his smaller ones.

His eyes fall to your right hand, eyes going wide when he sees the blood on your knuckles, “You’re hurt momma,” his voice is laced with concern.

You give him a small smile and shake your head, “I’m okay, baby. See?” you flex your hand, biting through the pain that shoots through your fingertips, “I’m fine. Just a scratch.”

He seems calmed by the answer, finally letting his eyes move from you to the man standing behind you. a large smile breaks out onto his face, his eyes lighting up instantly as he points at Din.

“It’s a Manda – Man – Mand –“

“Mandalorian,” Din’s deep baritone fills in.

A frown settles onto your lips as multiple questions start to fall from Declan’s lips, and you hear footsteps start to approach you before you whip your head around to face the approaching warrior.

“Not a _step_ closer,” you warn.

Din stops immediately, and Declan falls silent at your venomous words. So, you turn to look back at the boy, a tight smile on your face.

“Go play inside honey. I’ll be there in just a second,” you assure, swiping your fingers through his dark, curly brown locks.

His dark eyes flit from you, to Din, then back again before he nods and turns back into the house. The small boy casts you one more glance before closing the door behind him.

“He’s mine, isn’t he?”

The words are tense, and it sounds like his voice dropped a few octaves, but you can’t bring yourself to care about the shift in demeanor. You stand from your position and turn to face Din, taking note of the tension in his shoulders and his chest moving fast as his breathing picks up. You don’t say anything, at first, words failing you as you realize your secret has been discovered.

“Answer me!” he snaps.

“Oh, _screw you_ Din! I don’t owe you an answer!” your anger has returned full force as you bite back at the Mandalorian.

Din finally lets go of the little restraint he has been holding onto and he takes a threatening step forward, “I think I deserved to know that I have a _son,”_ he seethes, “my own flesh and blood.”

You scoff, tears burning at your eyes once more, “Why? So, you could come and take him away from me? Force him into a life of danger and fear? Make him wear a stupid fucking helmet for the rest of his life?” you shout, pausing for a moment before continuing.

“I tried to tell you Din!” you run your hands through your hair, panic and desperation clawing its way up your chest to replace the anger, “Have you not been listening? I _tried_ to get a hold of you. I called you on that damn com link _every day_ for a year!” you wail, tears of anguish finally cascading down your cheeks, as you step forward, pounding your closed fists against his armored chest with each word, “You. Never. Answered.”

Din feels his heart crumble at your distraught state, and he wraps his hands around your wrists gently, “ _Cyare…_ ” he breathes, wanting nothing more than to take you into his arms and make the pain go away.

But you rip your arms from his grip, “I told you not to call me that,” you cry, shoving him one final time, “I _hate_ you Din. I fucking hate you!” you sob, turning away from him to stride towards your small home, “Go away,” you call over your shoulder before entering the home and turning to face him again, “We don’t want you here – we don’t _need_ you.”

And with those final words you shut the door firmly, separating you from the man you still love. The last thing Din wants to do is leave. He _wants_ to tell you that he isn’t leaving again. That’s what he had initially come here to do, to tell you that he will stay here forever if you’d have him and the kid he has with him now. Obviously, that didn’t go as planned. Din stands in your front yard, more confused and upset than when he had arrived.

_He has a kid._

His own kid, a son, one of the first children born to a Mandalorian in longer than he can remember. And he didn’t even know. His life as a bounty hunter had stolen yet another thing away from him – and it made him angry. Angry with himself, angry with the Mandalorians, angry with the universe. He can’t think much past the anger and bitterness he feels in this moment. The only thing he knows is that you don’t want him here, and he has to get back to the kid. So he does the one thing he wish he hadn’t done all those years ago – he leaves.

You watch from a small gap in the curtain as he slowly walks away from you and your home. You should feel happy, you told him to go away after all. Yet, the only thing you can feel is your heart breaking all over again as you watch his retreating figure. You try to hold back the tears, not wanting to cry in front of Declan. You feel a small tug on the skirt of your dress, and look down, seeing Declan’s dark brown orbs staring back up at you.

“Momma?” he asks again, voice small.

You sniffle, crouching down so you are level with him, “Yes, baby?”

He looks around the room for a moment, as if unsure about his question, before his eyes land on you once more, “Was that Daddy?”

At those words, the dam breaks, and all you can find it in you to do is hold your son close to you, burying your nose in the dark brown locks he no doubt inherited from his father.

—

You’re sitting in a small clearing by the stream when he finds you again.

He doesn’t manage to sneak up on you this time, the crunching of foliage under his boots gives him away as he approaches you. You expect him to clear his throat or get your attention, but instead he walks right past you down to the stream where Declan plays gleefully. You immediately move to stand up, your heart racing as he approaches your son, but you stop when you see him crouch down by the moving water. Declan’s head turns towards him and his eyes light up at seeing the man he has heard stories about all his life. You watch as they appear to exchange words, and your eyebrows raise slightly when you see Din pull a brown bundle away from his body. He unwraps the bundle to reveal a small green creature with big ears and large dark eyes. Din gently sets, what you assume is a child of another species, down into the water with Declan. The creature squeals in delight when his little feet touch the cool water and he immediately starts splashing around, much to Declan’s excitement. Din seems to watch for a moment, making sure the kids are okay to play before standing up and turning towards you, his black visor locked onto your figure.

You look away, still confused about how you feel and how to deal with it. However, despite your avoidance and your words a few days prior, Din approaches you anyways, taking a cautious seat next to you once he is close enough. Neither of you say anything for a while, opting instead to watch the two children play instead. Soon the silence is too much for Din.

“Aren’t you going to yell at me or something?” his voice rumbles.

You can’t help the small chuckle that escapes your lips, and you shake your head, “No Din, I’m not going to yell at you,” you say quietly, eyes still on the kids.

The man shifts in his position, not sure where to go from here. So, he starts by stating the one thing that’s currently on his mind.

“You told him about me?”

You look at him now, sitting up straighter, “What?”

He clears his throat, “When I was down there,” he points down to the stream, “he called me Dad,” he says simply, voice strained.

You shrug, brushing a piece of hair behind your ear as the wind blows it from its place, “He needed to know who his dad was,” you explain, “even if I thought he’d never meet you,” you finish quietly.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers after a beat, “You didn’t deserve that.”

You purse your lips, “You’re right. I didn’t.”

Din is silent. Unsure of what to say in response, so you talk for him.

“But I’m assuming that kid has something to do with it,” you say finally, pointing to the small green child who is now back down in the shallow water, giggling as Declan spins him around.

Din nods, “I told you it wasn’t by choice,” he repeats his words from a few days ago, “It was just supposed to be another bounty job, but then I got there and saw it was the kid…I couldn’t go through with it. I couldn’t let the empire hurt him,” he admits quietly, “Then I had the guild and the Imps after me and my brothers and sisters paid for the mistakes I made,” his voice is somber and thick with emotion, “I couldn’t bring you into that.”

You nod your head in understanding, while you still held a sense of bitterness, deep down you understand. Din didn’t abandon you because he wanted to – but because he had to. To keep you and, unknowingly, his son safe. You look over at him again, noticing how his shoulders seemed slumped in defeat.

“What happened to the covert?” you ask quietly.

Din stiffens, “It relocated after the Imps tracked them down,” you watch as his gaze falls to the kids playing in the stream once more, “But many were slaughtered, our numbers are smaller than ever before.”

You feel your lip tremble at his words, and the possible implication behind them as he watches your son play.

“Please don’t take him away,” you whisper, voice breaking.

Din’s head whips towards you, brows furrowing in confusion. Is that why you are so angry with him? Not only because he left, but because you think he’s coming to take your child away from you?

“What?” he breathes, confusion lacing his words.

Tears fall silently down your cheeks and you wipe at them fruitlessly, “He’s all I have – please don’t take him away from me,” you choke.

On instinct, Din scoots closer to you, hands laying gently on your arms and pulling you into him when you offer no resistance. He holds your shaking form to his chest firmly, relishing in the fact that you are finally in his arms again.

“No,” he says firmly, “I won’t do that. I would _never_ do that unless it is something that we both decided,” he reassures you, pausing for a moment before the next words leave his lips.

“That’s… if you want help making decisions in the future,” he says tentatively.

You pull away from him slightly, and his hands immediately come to your cheeks, thumbs wiping away your now fading tears.

“What are you saying Din?”

“I’m saying, is that I’m here to stay – if you’ll have me,” he breathes, “I know I don’t deserve it; I know that what I did –“

You cut him off by pulling him tightly to you, burying your face in his neck, “Please,” you whimper, “Please stay.”

Din can’t find any words, and even if he could, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to speak past the lump in his throat anyways. Instead, he pulls you away from him gently before moving his hands to the sides of his helmet, lifting slowly.

Your eyes widen at the realization of what he’s doing, and your hands shoot out to grab his own, stopping him.

“Your creed –“

“Won’t be broken,” he assures, “You had my son, and while we aren’t married – that is enough to make us as one. My creed won’t be broken if I show myself to you or our child.”

You feel your heart swell at his words and watch with bated breath as he finally pulls the beskar from his head. A watery smile breaks out on your lips as tears spill over your cheeks for what feels like the millionth time as you finally look upon Din’s face. Your hands come to rest tentatively on his cheeks, his scruff tickling the palms of your hands as you lean forward slowly, connecting your lips to his in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Din’s hands let go of his helmet in favor of gripping your hips tightly, committing the feeling of your lips to memory. He lets out a small groan when you pull away from him, and you let out a breathy chuckle as one of your hands leave his cheek to let your fingers trace over his features. They go from his cheekbones, to his hair, to his brows, down his prominent nose before finally tracing over his lips which are tugged into a large smile, revealing a small dimple on his right cheek.

“I’ve been looking at you every day and didn’t even notice,” you tease, “Our son is a spitting image of you – nose, hair, eyes…it’s all you.”

Din lets out a small chuckle, a single tear slipping from his eyes and you quickly wipe it away. He pulls you in for one more quick kiss before breaking away and turning to look at your son, who is now sat up on the bank weaving flowers together as his small green companion watches on. You watch Din’s Adams apple bob as he swallows thickly.

“What’s his name?” he asks quietly.

You run your fingers through his hair gently, “Declan,” you begin, taking your eyes from the man in front of you to look at your son, “Declan Djarin.”

A small sob works its way up Din’s throat and a few more tears escape his eyes before he wipes them away quickly, “How old?” he chokes out.

You look at him, eyes shining as you tell him about your son, “He’ll be five next week,” you tell him.

Din takes in a shaky breath, “I’ve lost so much time.”

You shake your head, and move away from him, “You have the rest of his life to make up for it,” you say quietly, nudging him towards where your son sits, “Go.”

Din looks at you, uneasiness in his eyes before he nods, pressing a quick peck to your cheek. You watch as he stands, walking slowly down towards where your son and Din’s seemingly adopted son sit. He gets their attention before sitting down next to Declan, taking the small green creature into his lap as he does so. You can’t hear them, but you watch as Declan’s eyes light up at whatever Din is telling him, the warriors arms moving in grand gestures as he most likely tells the child a riveting story. You spend the next few moments like that, just watching your two – well, now three – boys interact with one another. Eventually, Declan calls you over to sit with them, babbling about something Din had told him when you finally make it over to them and tuck yourself into Din’s side. You tug the small boy into your lap as he continues to talk animatedly about the story, and you feel your heart swell with adoration. You stay like this until the sun sets, tucked into Din’s side with your son in your lap as the small stream bubbles past you peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to Tumblr


End file.
